Internet access is becoming ubiquitous and the means by which the access is obtained varies widely. For example, the internet access may be through a Digital Subscriber Line (DSL), a cable modem, a fiber optic network, a wireless communication network, etc. When the internet service provides high data transfer rates it is often referred to as broadband internet service. Broadband internet service is generally understood to be a service that is always on and offers data transfer rates on the order of mega-bits per second for both download and upload.
A client device as defined in the present disclosure is a device that may use the internet from one or more of the sources from which internet service is available. Such client devices may include conventional client devices such as a smartphone, a tablet, a feature-phone, a laptop or desktop personal computer, etc. Other client devices may include devices that are embedded within devices that perform other functions. For example, an entertainment system in a home or in an automobile, a home appliance such as a refrigerator or washer/dryer, a wristwatch with a heart rate monitor, a medical device such as a blood pressure meter or insulin sensor, a utility meter, a gaming console, a camera, a navigation device, industrial equipment, etc., may include a client device. These types of devices may be collectively referred herein as machine type client devices.
These diverse types of client devices may access the internet service directly through one of the sources of primary internet access as mentioned earlier. Alternatively, a client device may access the internet through a local network, which may perform distribution of the primary internet access to the users localized in a given area. Examples of such local networks include Local Area Network (LAN) using Ethernet, Wireless LAN (WLAN) commonly known as Wi-Fi, or some other local area networking schemes. When a client device is in the proximity of a location where such a LAN or WLAN access is available, it may access the internet using the LAN or WLAN. FIG. 1 illustrates an example scenario of client devices accessing the internet over a WLAN network that is connected to a traditional wire-line internet service such as a DSL or a cable modem. The local area where WLAN service is available is often referred to as a Hotspot. The device that offers the WLAN service in a given local area is referred to as an Access Point (AP). In the present disclosure, the terms Hotspot AP or Hotspot are used interchangeably to refer to the device that offers the WLAN service in a given local area.
A Hotspot AP may be connected to the DSL/cable modem through any of the standardized interfaces such as Universal Serial Bus (USB), Ethernet, or proprietary interfaces. In some cases, the DSL/cable modem and the Hotspot AP may be part of a single physical device. In such cases, the interface between the DSL/cable modem and AP may use Secure Digital Input Output (SDIO) or another suitable interface.
Client devices may also obtain internet access over mobile wireless networks. These mobile wireless networks are often referred to as Wireless Wide Area Network (WWAN). The internet service offered by such networks is often referred to as mobile broadband internet or Mobile Broadband (MB) and the mobile wireless networks are often referred to as mobile broadband networks. The terms WWAN and MB are used interchangeably herein.
As the variety of client devices has increased and the demand for MB access has increased, a device known as a mobile Hotspot is commonly used. A mobile Hotspot device includes both a modem for MB access and a WLAN AP (Hotspot AP) to distribute the internet to local client devices. FIG. 2 illustrates the block diagram of an example mobile Hotspot device. As shown in FIG. 2, for the chosen example, the MB modem and the Hotspot AP may be connected to each other via one of the standard interfaces used in the industry such as USB, SDIO, or proprietary interfaces. In another mobile Hotspot example, the MB modem and the WLAN AP may be an Integrated Circuit (IC) as shown in FIG. 3.
Some mobile Hotspot devices may serve as a single function device, i.e., they only perform the mobile Hotspot function. Such mobile Hotspots may take many different form factors such as a mobile Hotspot integrated into an automobile, a standalone device that may be carried around with or without a battery, integrated into an accessory device such as a tablet, a standalone device that may be powered by a power wall outlet, etc.
Some client devices have multiple capabilities and being a Hotspot is one of the capabilities. For example, a smartphone may have a mobile broadband modem that may be used to get mobile internet service directly from the mobile broadband network as illustrated in FIG. 4. The flow of data is as shown in FIG. 4 from the mobile broadband modem to the application processor that processes the download and upload data and interacts with the user via the display and other elements of the user interface such as audio, vibration, etc. The smartphone may also have a WLAN modem to access internet service over a Hotspot AP. When it is near a Hotspot AP, it may use internet service from the Hotspot as illustrated in FIG. 1. In another smartphone example, the mobile broadband modem, the WLAN AP and the Application Processor may be an integrated device as shown in FIG. 5.
A smartphone may also serve as a mobile Hotspot to provide internet service over WLAN to other client devices in its vicinity. FIG. 6 illustrates an example scenario where the smartphone serves as a mobile Hotspot and provides internet service to a client device that may have only the WLAN access. In another smartphone mobile hotspot example, the mobile broadband modem, the WLAN AP and the Application Processor may be integrated into a single IC as shown in FIG. 7.
A client device may go in and out of the coverage of and service from a Hotspot or mobile Hotspot and seamlessly maintain the continuity of internet service by switching over to the WWAN when not connected to or not getting service from a Hotspot.
Some services such as voice calls and Short Message Service (SMS) based text messaging are transitioning from circuit switched network to packet switched network. Although internet usage by client devices is on the rise, voice calls and SMS based text messages continue to be routinely and widely used. Most users at home or office may typically have phones that may be primarily based on wired connections. Although the eventual connection to the telephone network may be wired, cordless phones may be used within the premises to connect with the base of the cordless phone which may connect to the wired telephone network. Sometimes the telephone service may be based on Wireless Local Loop (WLL) technology. Regardless of whether the phone service is through landline or WLL, cordless phones are widely and commonly used at homes and offices.
Although a Hotspot or mobile Hotspot is able to obtain internet service and distribute it to multiple client devices in a given local area, it may not be able to provide other key services that users commonly use. For example, voice calls and SMS based text messaging remain two of the most commonly used applications in client devices. A client device accessing internet through a Hotspot or mobile Hotspot may still be receiving voice calls or SMS based text messages directly through the WWAN as illustrated in FIG. 8. Four interconnected networks are shown in FIG. 8: Public Switch Telephone Network (PSTN) 802, WWAN 804, internet 806, and WLAN (Hotspot) 808. The PSTN is connected to the WWAN through the interface 820 and to the internet through the interface 822. The WWAN and internet are connected through the interface 818. The Cable modem 812 is connected to the internet through the interface 824. These interfaces may use open industry standards or may use proprietary standards. The Hotspot, in the present example, is connected to the internet using a Cable modem interface. In the present example, the Smartphone 812 is connected to the Hotspot Access Point 810 for internet service through the Cable modem 812. Simultaneously, it is also connected to the WWAN 804 for voice calls and SMS based text messaging. The Smartphone 812 may exchange SMS based text messages with the Smartphone 814 over the WWAN 804. The Smartphone 812 may have voice calls with the landline phone 816 through WWAN 804 and PSTN 802. The cordless phone 826 may access the conventional landline voice service through the cordless base 828 which in turn is connected to the PSTN 802 though the conventional landline interface 830. The coverage area 808 of the WLAN Hotspot and the coverage area 832 of the cordless base 832 may partially or fully overlap.
The Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) is a protocol commonly used to provide voice, video, and other streaming services over internet. In addition to VoIP, a comprehensive set of protocols and frameworks such as Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) and Internet Protocol Multimedia System (IMS) are used to provide Rich Communication Services (RCS) over internet. Although many so called “over-the-top” applications and services such as Skype are available to use for voice calls and text messaging over the internet service provided by a Hotspot or a mobile Hotspot, they are limited by the number of users who have the same applications and are online at any given time. Therefore, a more comprehensive solution using SIP and its related technologies are more broadly adopted by WWAN operators. In the present disclosure, over-the-top services are not considered in further description. Whenever voice calls or SMS based text messaging is mentioned, it is intended to refer to the services offered by a WWAN either over its dedicated circuit switched network or over its packet switched network using VoIP, SIP, IMS, and/or similar protocols.